1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display driver, an electro-optical device, an electronic device, and the like.
2. Related Art
Display drivers that drive display panels such as LCD panels are conventionally known. Such display drivers are provided with an electronic volume that adjusts the drive power supply voltage of the display panel, and a temperature sensor that detects the environmental temperature. These display drivers adjust an electronic volume value based on the temperature detected by the temperature sensor, and set the drive power supply voltage to a voltage that depends on the environmental temperature.
Taking an LCD panel as an example, the transmittance of liquid crystal changes at different environmental temperatures, and thus even if the LCD panel is driven at the same drive power supply voltage, the hue of the display image will change. Such changes in the hue can be suppressed by setting the drive power supply voltage after adjusting the electronic volume value based on the temperature detected by the temperature sensor. Conventional technologies for such display drivers having an electronic volume and a temperature sensor include the technology disclosed in JP-A-2004-85384, for example.
However, in conventional display drivers, switching of the electronic volume value based on the detected temperature was performed at one time. When switching of the electronic volume value is thus performed at one time, the moment of switching may be visible in the image display. Also, in the case where the temperature is unstable near the boundary at which the electronic volume value is switched, problems such as frequent switching of the electronic volume value, display flicker and the like may arise.